Simple As That
by IshiIchiMari
Summary: Renji never expected that he'd get turned on just by the sight of his captain in such a state; and he would never have thought the man would do something this provocative and in the open with him.


Title: Simple as that

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own the characters. Just this plot and this writing.

Summary: When one has to spend the hours watching their newly proclaimed lover train; it kind of seems like… They're doing it on purpose. When they're not. Although, Renji never expected that he'd get turned on just by the sight of his captain in such a state; and he would never have thought the man would do something this provocative and in the open with him.

Rating: M  
>Warning: Office sex, Seme!Byakuya, Uke!Renji, smut.<p>

A/N: A very happy birthday to one of my most well known fans, Kaelyn-Chan. This one shot was offered by me and the idea of office sex was requested by her. Therefore, I hope you all enjoy this simple one shot I put together for her special day.

-X-

There it was. He was doing it again.

The red head, lieutenant of the sixth squad's hand stopped mid-stroke above his calligraphy paper. He was supposed to be practicing signing for when Byakuya took his captains' leave next month, and he had been at it for about nine or so hours. Although, he kept getting distracted. Whether it be by little things, such as his stomach growling or the need to relieve himself; or big ones such as hollows showing up that needed his attention, or Rangiku wanting his attention, he just.. couldn't concentrate.

And no, it probably didn't help that there was a very large window installed inside the office he was currently sitting in; allowing him to view the training ground below if he inclined his neck slightly. It wasn't that though, really. It was, that Renji couldn't help but look out that window, on countless occasions; even when he was supposed to be working. 'Supposed to' were the key words… Hey, he couldn't help it! It had only been.. What? A week since him and Byakuya had first made love. So each time he felt that familiar presence, no matter how close or how far away, he had to seek it out. It just so happened that each time he did so, Byakuya was in… Well, a situation of sorts.

What type of situations, exactly; you might ask? Well wait a second, he was getting to that.

Now, the first time he looked through the window; he had just gotten back from fighting a hollow. So he was already standing—and really hadn't the opportunity to gaze out the new window as of yet, so he had to take a small peek, just to see what area was down below for his eyes to view. The first time, wasn't so bad; but when he looked down, he wasn't quite sure, but something about the Kuchiki noble, bent over with his backside facing the red head as he tied his sandal…

Okay, maybe the first one did bring highly sexual thoughts to his mind. But it wasn't like he could help it! Anyone would think such things if they saw the noble's butt like that.. In the open… Just, there.. Already in position…

Shaking his head, Renji felt the heat rise to his cheeks. On to the second situation before he has to run to have a cold shower again.

The second time, he had just gotten back from the break room, with a cup of tea in hand—he was going to have the coffee he got from the world of the living, but he wanted Byakuya to try it later. So as he walked around his desk and moved aside his papers, he had to look up. He _had _to look up, just as a certain someone was training with six squad members at once, just to prove he could, and was practically shirtless. The man also had a light sheen of sweat covering his torso, and because of how fast his flash step was; the captains' pants were also falling down. And, not meaning to brag or anything but—Renji had pretty good eyesight. So when he followed the man, as he moved his hips with each dodge and such… He couldn't help but notice when the others' Shihakushō slipped down just enough for him to see the fine trail of raven curls that were just below the mans' belly button.

Yup… He had twenty twenty vision, and then some. Not only was the window large, so the view was great. Also, when Byakuya turned around and Renji got a view of the Shihakushō riding lower on his backside as well…

Again! Next situation! Jee, Renji was sure getting distracted by these things today; even thinking about them distracted him of thinking about them! And that doesn't even make sense!

Shaking his head lightly, Renji sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Maybe it was best he dropped this now while he still had half his sanity and try his best on the duty in which his lover and captain had instructed him. Not that it wouldn't be nice to see the slightly irritated face the Kuchiki wore when Renji failed to complete his tasks that were assigned to him; because when Byakuya was irritated, he probably didn't notice it, but he pouted ever so slightly, and Renji loved it every time.

Sitting back down at his desk, Renji looked up and out the window. No one was out there at the moment, so it probably would help him be able to concentrate on his work anyways. If he didn't learn how to write this before Byakuya came back, he didn't know what might happen.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he looked back down at the papers in front of him. Reaching up and to his right, he picked up the calligraphy brush that Byakuya had left him and dipped it gently into the black ink. Just as he was about to press the tip to the paper, he stopped with his hand hovering above it when that familiar presence drew near and he blinked. This time, it wasn't coming from outside nor out the window. That meant that the noble was coming back, and he was in serious trouble because he was supposed to write the thing—hell, he even forgot what he was supposed to write! But whatever it was, it was fifty pages worth and he had 11 hours to do it. And within that time span, he was distracting himself with none other than the man that assigned the task to him.

Panicking slightly, he opened his drawer with one hand and placed the calligraphy brush back into the ink. Hiding the blank sheets of paper inside of his desk, he shut the drawer just in time as his head snapped upwards and the door to the office opened.

"G-Good afternoon, Taicho." Renji greeted as he looked up at the other with a half smile; sweat rolling down his temple slightly.

Byakuya gave the other a look as a perfectly manicured brow raised slightly and he nodded. "Evening, Renji…" He spoke quietly as he shut the door behind him, and slowly made his way to his desk in careful strides.

Renji nodded and sat back carefully as he watched the other. He hadn't noticed, but he since he was thinking up such thoughts as he had been earlier, a certain problem that went unknown to him up until now—had been forming underneath his desk. Blushing lightly, he sat stiffly in his chair as he cleared his throat. Byakuya probably wouldn't notice from all the way over there—so at least he was safe from the embarrassment of Byakuya ever finding out. And as for his uneasiness, he could blame Rangiku or someone, saying they had forced a drink or two on him; that would also work out if Byakuya asked why he hadn't got the work assigned to him done as well.

Sighing softly, he tried to relax himself. He was probably going to seem extremely weak or… Perverted if Byakuya found out about his problem, or more or less—how it even came to be, a problem. He didn't think he'd be able to live it down, if he had to tell the man the truth; because, well, lying to Byakuya Kuchiki was not an option in this world. Not at all. Especially for Renji—It wasn't that Renji was a horrible liar, in fact, he was pretty good at it if the time called for it, but when it came to Byakuya—somehow the man always knew when he was stretching the truth, even if it wasn't a big deal, or wasn't by much. It was scary sometimes, how well the noble knew Renji and all of his mannerisms. Most would find it a bit creepy or stalkerish, but for Renji—he took it as a sign of acceptance, acknowledgement and... affection, in some odd way. I mean—Byakuya had to care about him at least a bit, to look over the red head so much he could tell the difference between a thoughtful frown, an upset one, or an irritated one. Hell—even Rukia didn't know those differences on Renji, and they were friends for years, long, long years, before even meeting Byakuya.

"Renji…"

Blinking, Renji looked up as he called his name. "H-Hai, taicho?"

"Is something troubling you? You seem a bit off, and you only fold your hands in your lap while you are deep in thought or nervous…"

Renji blushed. Okay—so even he didn't know he did that. It just goes to show; that under the careful eye of the sixth division captain, there is absolutely no way one could get away with anything. "U-Uh.. No, I'm fine captain." Now here was what would happen next. The man would drop it and get back to his work, however talking about it with Renji later. Or, he wouldn't buy it and keep questioning him. Biting the inside of his cheek, he homed for the first one, rather than the second.

"….You are lying to me, Renji."

'Damn.' Renji felt his heart quicken for a second as he shifted. He could still feel the problem inside of his Shihakushō, and the fact that the other was staring at him so intensely… To put it in a lighter way, it wasn't fucking helping; it was doing the opposite. "I-I'm not, captain. Er… It's nothing you need to worry about, alright? We can talk about it later." Looking down at his desk, Renji brought his hands on top of it. Reaching towards a piece of paper, in hopes the other would notice Renji was going to actually work and drop it—he didn't notice the sound of the flash step as the other moved next to him and was startled as Byakuya grasped his outstretched arm by the wrist.

"Anytime you tell me that we can talk about things later, it always ends up being something bigger than you make it out to be, Abarai."

Renji didn't have a reply for that. Nor did he know what to do. Looking up at the other, he felt the apples of his cheeks heat up as he swallowed and parted his lips. "Not always, taicho." Trying his best to keep a steady voice, he shifted and allowed his arm to relax in the others' grip. "I just don't think it's a big enough problem that needs to be… Spoken of, right now." Well, more like, 'didn't need to be _taken care of _right now'. Otherwise, it was a pretty big problem, to some people, and he feared if the other even looked over the desk and downwards that he would die of embarrassment right then and there.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, grey irises looked over the red head. "If it is not a problem, then speak it now, Renji. We have all day."

"…" Blushing deeper, Renji shifted and pulled his chair in closer to the desk, just in case. "W-Well… I… I didn't finish the work you gave me!" Renji smiled internally as he sat up a bit. He was telling the truth—so Byakuya probably wouldn't find anything off about it. And, this meant he didn't have to mention that certain, embarrassing problem of his, which was currently going away anyways.

"….And you seem happy about telling me this? Why is that?" Byakuya continued to stare at the other as he folded his arms. He could tell by the others' facial expressions that something else was going on, and Renji had yet to tell him the truth. It was quite foolish, really—They were lovers now, so the other should not have a problem with telling Byakuya anything… Or at least, that is what he assumed.

Blinking, Renji reached up and rubbed the back of his neck as sweat rolled down his temple. "I—I'm not…?" He shrugged and gave the other a half-smile as he leaned in a bit on his chair.

Raising a brow, Byakuya resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes; instead, he opted for further questioning. "Alright then. Why is it that you did not finish the work I had assigned to you? What had got in your way, Renji?" At this, Byakuya noticed the horrified expression he earned by the question. So something big had distracted Renji…

"N-Nothing! Why would you think something distracted me captain? I've just been sitting here all day trying to get it done but..I…I had no inspiration! And then I had to go to the bathroom, and make some tea, and—"

Byakuya blinked. He watched as the other went on in a ramble of different things they both did daily, that really shouldn't have distracted the man. Frowning slightly, his head tilted to the side as he shook his head and stepped closer to move around the desk. "You are lying, Renji." Stopping beside the other, he reached down and turned the other inside of the chair, making the younger man face him. "Why did you neglect your work? Tell me the truth." Looking down, his eyes bore into Renji's as he stared at the man.

'Shit. Not good.' Renji could hear his heart as it beat loudly within his chest. Backing up a bit in his chair, he momentarily forgot about his problem, seeing as it was almost gone. "I…Uh…I was…"

"Yes…?" Byakuya leaned forward a bit more to stare the other down. As he placed his hands on each arm of Renji's chair however, he noticed something bigger than usual on the other as it caught in the corner of his vision and looked down slightly. He was going to ignore it and look back up, however—he realized what it was, exactly and felt heat slowly rise to his face. "O-Oh… I see…"

Renji was going to die. He didn't even need to follow the others gaze, he already knew exactly where it landed, just by guessing; and when the other looked up at him, and that light pinkish hue that stained the others' cheeks appeared, he knew his assumption was correct. "I-I can explain!" He sat up quickly and moved, so the other had to back up a bit. "I-I was just looking out the new window you had installed in the office, because I felt your spiritual pressure and I say you training! I couldn't help but look a-and your Shihakushō was falling down… And you weren't wearing your scarf the one time…"

Byakuya shifted back as the other leaned forward. He was expecting something else—such as Renji had fallen asleep as per usual and started to dream of the events when they first had made love last week. But, to hear that it was simply the fact that Renji had been watching Byakuya train the new recruits, it… Baffled him, and made him slightly embarrassed for some strange reason. "I—I see…" He murmured quietly as he looked down at the other. Renji's face was flushed a dark shade of crimson—almost the same shade as his hair, as a matter of fact. He was also looking up at Byakuya in horror, as if he were about to get in trouble for his actions, for some strange reason.

Swallowing, Renji nodded as he looked up at the other. "H-Hai… Gomen, I wasn't thinking—well no, actually—I started thinking about how many times and all that, and then i-it just… You know, happened on its own? E-Eto.." Rubbing the back of his head, Renji's blush deepened as he looked away from the other. "I-I should have went to the bathroom or something before you came back, I didn't mean for you to find out, Taicho."

Blinking, Byakuya continued to gaze down at the other. He thought it was foolish, as Renji started to apologize; he understood quite well, how the male body worked—enough to know that yes, when even looking at another, such a thing could happen. Shaking his head lightly, his face heated up a bit, as he started to get some ideas. "I—Ie… it is quite alright, Abarai. You are apologizing for something your body had done, that you had no control over? Such stupidity, I would not expect this from you."

"A-Ah.. Well…" Renji looked up at the other and shifted back in his seat a bit. "I-It did distract me from my work though, captain. So…"

Continuing to look down at the other, Byakuya let loose a small sigh. "Renji…" Leaning down, he reached forward and tilted the mans' face upwards. "I already said, it is alright." Blushing slightly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other before pulling away, although still bent down so he was within the others' line of sight. "It has… Happened once to me, so it is understandable."

"E-Ehh?" Renji blinked, his eyes widening slightly as he looked up at the other. "You got hard after watching me train, taicho?" Renji exclaimed, sitting up slightly in bewilderment.

Blushing a bit deeper, Byakuya shook his head. "No.. Not exactly.. More so, I had gotten that way, about thinking of the night we had spent together." He mumbled quietly as he shifted and leaned closer to the other. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"Ah.. No.. I didn't say it was, captain." Renji blinked and shook his head slightly as the other leaned closer. Swallowing, he shifted in his chair for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He was starting to get a bit uncomfortable each time the other got closer—seeing as his problem never fully went away as of yet. "B-But uh… I think I should go and take care of this now or something." He mumbled and scratched the back of his head. "I need ta get the work done for you still."

Looking down at the others' lap and then back to Renji's face, the noble flushed. Thinking about it for a moment, he reached forward once more to trail his fingers across the others' cheek lightly. "Renji.. You do not have to leave… I… We could…"

Blinking, Renji sat back a bit. "W-We could what, taicho?"

Instead of answering, the noble leaned forward. Pressing his lips to the others', he ran a hand through the long ponytail of the others' hair and let out a small breath against Renji's lips. He felt the other still beneath his touch, only to relax moments later and surprisingly lean into his kiss. He should have known Renji would be into something so scandalous, such as office sex—well, that was what Byakuya had hinting at. He wondered if Renji actually got all that just from the kiss. If he did; Byakuya was quite intrigued.

Leaning back a bit, as he pressed his lips against the others, Renji felt his body heat up. Swallowing against the noble's lips, he pulled the man forward by his Shihakushō while he leaned back against the chair and moved his lips along with the brunettes'. Feeling a tongue peek out, Renji gasped, allowing the muscle entry as he moaned softly and peeked an eye open. "T-Taicho?" He wondered vaguely if the man he knew—who had so much pride, was even willing to do something like this in a place like this. Renji couldn't fathom it.

Allowing his eyes to slit open as the other spoke, grey irises looked down into red-brown ones. Instead of pulling back to answer, Byakuya trailed his lips across the others' cheek. He felt the heated flesh beneath his mouth and kissed it softly, smiling against it as he heard the other mumble words in slight embarrassment. "You are.. surprisingly cute, you know that, Abarai?" Raising a brow as he looked down at the other man, he slid his hands up Renji's sides.

"I-I'm not…" Renji muttered, shifting yet again under Byakuya's touch.

"Oh, but you are." Byakuya smirked slightly as he placed another soft kiss to the mans' lips. "Very cute."

Opening his mouth to retaliate, Renji snapped it shut. He simply threw an unconvincing glare at the other as he felt hands travel up his sides and looked up at the other. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, the red head watched as pale hands undid the tie at his waist before reaching up and sliding his gloved palms down Renji's tattooed chest.

Watching the other carefully, Byakuya moved slowly. He could tell Renji had at least a slight inclination of what he was going to do, so the man shouldn't have been surprised when Byakuya pulled away. Taking off his gloves, he set them neatly on his vice captains desk, along with his scarf. He allowed his "cheap" captains haori to fall from his shoulder and land on the floor with a quiet thud, before reaching forward and touching the mans' cheek once more.

Renji licked his lips slowly as the other began to undress. He was aware the office door was not locked—but was relieved to know, that Byakuya would simply raise his spiritual pressure, stopping anyone from coming in, like he did at the manor. Looking up though, he couldn't help but reach forward with his hands and help the man. He had only seen Byakuya naked once—well, he had seen him during showers after training, but he had only once, gotten to fully look at the man, before they made love some days ago. So, he couldn't help but be attracted to the others' body. It was more perfect than he had thought—and for someone so strong, he was always surprised that there were no scars marked onto the pale flesh.

Byakuya glanced down as the other reached forward, and stood up a bit. He allowed the others hands to remove some of his clothing, before pulling back a bit more and doing it himself. He didn't know why they were moving so quick—perhaps it was the fear of getting caught for Renji, considering they almost had been the first time. But Byakuya did not really care, he could stop whoever it was from entering, and that was all the confidence that he needed. Stepping out of his Shihakushō as it dropped to the floor, he stood only in his light blue briefs. He could see the flush begin to spread on the others' body and a small smile curved his lips upwards. "Are you nervous, Renji?"

Renji looked up at the other and cleared his throat. He wasn't really nervous, more like anxious. Shaking his head slightly, he reached up and trailed his hands down the others' chest, much like Byakuya had done to him before and let out a small breath. "N-No.. Just.. You know, aroused?" He gave a slight, dry chuckle as he shrugged. He watched a light shade of pink tint the other cheeks before he stood himself and started to undress. It didn't take him long, seeing as his clothes were already untied at the waist—and they slipped off rather easily. His hair tie stayed in, because he knew this would probably go over fast because of where they were (but no doubt it would still feel just as good as if they were anywhere else) He had.. Gone commando, however, so he shifted again in his nakedness, in front of the other as he stepped back a bit.

"I see…" Byakuya spoke as the other moved. He wasn't surprised in the least to see the other had been naked underneath the many folds of the black clothing they wore and he placed a hand underneath his chin as he admired his lover. He could tell the other was now nervous and blushing as he looked at the younger man from the corner of his eye and looked back up again. Reaching down, he slipped his index fingers beneath the waistband of his briefs and pulled down slowly. He wasn't fully hard yet, but seeing Renji had stirred something in his lower abdomen, so he was well enough on his way.

Stepping out of the material, Byakuya moved closer as he wrapped his arms around the tattooed waist and held Renji close. Leaning upwards—because of the height difference, he nipped at Renji's lips softly before kissing the man again and dragging his lips across Renji's flesh.

A small shuddered gasp escaped the red head as the other undressed fully and held him. He shuffled forward a bit, bringing his hips against the others and grinded softly, allowing his hardened member to rub against the side of the others'. He heard a small moan, and the faint sound of his name escape the other, and it only encouraged him more, making him do it again. "T-Taicho.." He whispered quietly as he felt the lips move to his neck and he swallowed once more.

Byakuya moaned again. He liked the sound of the others' deep voice, and the feeling that it brought him when Renji moved against him, only furthered his pleasured high. Moving forward, he turned them around as he pushed the others' back against the desk slightly. He didn't think it was proper to do it in such a way that he was going to, but when it came to Renji—it was the one, if not only thing—he found extremely hard to resist.

Leaning back against the desk as he was pushed that way, Renji sat down upon it. He couldn't stop his heart as it thumped and pulsed wildly beneath his ribcage, anxious and filled with anticipation as he leaned down on his back and dragged the other down on top of him. Parting his legs, he allowed his head to fall back against the desk as he panted, and stretched his legs outwards. Hooking them on his chair, he dragged it so he could set a foot on each arm, while the other was stuck in the middle. Looking up at Byakuya, he caught the other looking down in confusion for a moment—before the man realized it was an easier position and nodded quietly to himself before looking back to Renji.

Byakuya had to admit he was confused at first, as the chair was situated behind him. However, he realized that, with Renji propped up this way, it would be easier and more comfortable than if he was simply sitting down on the desk with his legs dangling. When he looked back to Renji, he could tell the other noticed his eyeing him and spotted the grin on the others lips and rolled his eyes. "Is this comfortable enough, Renji?"

Nodding, the red head continued to smirk as the other obviously didn't like being found out. "Hai…" Shifting his hips upwards, he spread his legs a bit further as he let his head rest back against the desk once more. "There's no lube in here or anything though so uh.. Y-You'll just have to wet your fingers." He mumbled the last part as his face flushed.

"H…Hai…" Byakuya agreed. Looking at his hand, he trailed his gaze back to the other. "Or you could, Abarai?" He asked softly as he moved his hand to the others' face. Showing his three main fingers to the other, he watched Renji look up at him for a second, before hesitantly parting his lips as his blush deepened, and the man sucked them into his mouth. He felt a tongue peek out as it swirled along his three digits and he let out a breath as he shifted closer on his feet. It was warm, between those lips, and he flushed, imagining them somewhere else, where they had yet to gone yet.

Before he got too carried away with his thoughts, Byakuya reluctantly pulled his fingers out of the others mouth. Nodding slightly to Renji, he trailed the flat of his palm down the mans' chest, around his groin area, and into his inner thigh. Feeling Renji continuously shift he smiled softly and allowed his index finger to slide across the entrance. "Relax…"

Blushing deeper, Renji looked up. "I-I am relaxed.." He muttered, spreading his legs a bit further. He couldn't help but tense, when a fingertip made its way in, and sucked in a breath as it pushed in further. They had only done this once before, so it wasn't a completely foreign feeling— but it was still a bit strange. However, as the finger started to move in and out of him, he relaxed and began to breathe in deeply through his nose, and out through his mouth. He didn't even notice when the second finger had entered, because he had closed his eyes, and started to imagine the other in his head. "B-Byakuya…"

Licking his lips, the noble continued to move the fingers inside of the other. He spotted the others' twitching member as it stood in front of him, and his face flushed as he reached forward. Sliding the index finger of his free hand along the slit, he felt the others' hips jerk and a small whine escaped his lover, causing his own erection to leak in reaction. Wanting more, he wrapped his hand slowly around the length and began to stroke it slowly with each movement of his fingers inside of the other.

"T-Taicho…" Rnji shook his head softly as he bit his lower lip. Thrusting up slowly and softly into the others hands, he spread his legs further. A third finger ended up entering him, unnoticed like the second finger and he moaned louder as his cheek rested against the flat of the desk top. Opening his eyes into slits, he licked at his lips as they went dry and blinked slowly as he looked up at the other. "I-I know it's soon… But you can go in, if you want, n-now…"

"Hm…. Just a bit more.." Byakuya spoke quietly as he continued to thrust the finger into the other. He began to search for the mans' sweet spot as he started to scissor his fingers inside of Renji, and thrust them in deeper. Squeezing the base of the mans' shaft, he watched a perfectly sculpted chest arch of the desk as the man moaned and he knew he must have found it. "Now… I shall…" He chuckled lightly as he slipped his fingers out slowly and released the others cock from his hand.

Panting, Renji got up onto his elbows as he turned impossibly redder. Letting out a sound, much like a grunt as the fingers were removed—all too quickly in his opinion—he shifted. Watching as the man slicked his erection with the fair amount of pre-cum that had leaked from himself, he scratched the wood of the desk with his nails slightly.

"Are you ready?" Byakuya asked quietly as he moved forward, in between the others' legs once more. Kissing Renji's lips softly, he looked into the red-brown eyes as he smiled softly and held onto his throbbing member.

"H—H-Hai… Byakuya…" Renji nodded as he looked down.

Giving another soft smile, Byakuya kissed the mans' cheek gently as he urged him onto his back with his free hand. "Remember, relax." He spoke again as he lifted the others' legs. When Renji nodded, he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and lifting Renji's hips. Bringing them towards the edge of the desk, he slid the head of his cock against the mans' opening as his eyes fluttered at the feeling. Renji didn't make any sounds of discomfort, only a slight shiver, so the noble slowly pushed his hips forward as he entered the man.

"H-Hahh…" Renji closed his eyes tightly as he felt his hole being stretched. It didn't hurt as bad as the first time—he had to admit, but it still felt like someone ripping you apart slightly, no matter how you looked at it. Gritting his teeth, he was determined to allow the other to enter all in one thrust this time; so he thrust his own hips downward so he could engulf the others length fully. "A-Ahhh!"

"M-Mahh!" Shaking his head, Byakuya leaned over the other as he closed his eyes. Soft pants escaped him—seeing as he was not prepared to have the other do that and he moaned at how tight the other was. Opening his eyes as much as he could, he watched the others' pained expression with a frown—only to have it slowly fade as Renji's eyes opened at him and the red head smiled.

"Y-Ya feel good, taicho?" Was the mumble and stutter that came out of the other as Renji reached forward. Threading his fingers through the raven strands, careful to avoid the white hair pieces, Renji smiled.

"H-Hai…" Byakuya mumbled as he nodded. Blushing, he shifted a bit and groaned at the heat as he leaned over the other.

"You… You can move when ya want.. I'm ready…" Renji laid back against the desk after he said that. To ensure the other, he wiggled his hips and moved off the other slightly, before moving his hips back down on the mans' length.

"H-Hhhai…" Byakuya have answered, half gasped. Looking down at the other, he made sure the man was bluffing—or from what he could tell; Renji proved to be good at hiding pain lately it seemed. Carefully pulling out though, just to make sure, he pushed in quickly, trying to cause as little pain as possible. When the thrust earned him a small moan and a gasp, however, it only encouraged him further and he began to move even faster.

"H-Hah..N-Nng…T-Taicho…" Renji moaned quietly as he stuttered. He felt the speed pick up the pace quite quickly and his breath did the same. His hands held the edge of the desk as the other loomed over him and he blushed as he opened his eyes and watched the others' face. Reaching up he wrapped his arms around broad shoulders as he shifted on the slightly uncomfortable desk and began to make small thrusts back against the others' as he continued to moan louder and louder.

"R-Renji…" Byakuya gasped as the man moved with him. Placing his hands on either side of the desk, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the others' soft ones, stifling his moan against them. He had to admit, for them going so quickly, he had never felt anything so good. His chest rubbed against his lovers as they moved together, and he continued to moan as he felt the other whimper against him before pulling away. "H-Hah.." Looking down, he lifted a hand to slide it down Renji's chest before grabbing a hip, and lifting his own leg to place it onto the chair and get a better angle.

"A-Ahhh!" Renji moaned as the man moved. The angle provided with something else—so he could only assume, his prostate had been struck as the man did so. Opening his eyes fully, he moved quicker against the other as his hands clawed blunt nails down the noble's back and he felt the man arch into it.

Byakuya couldn't get enough of Renji's sounds. A slight hiss escaped him when nails dragged down his back and he shook his head with a groan as he moved at a faster pace. Moving his other hand that was still flat against the desk, he slid it over Renji's pelvic area before grasping the others' neglected member. He could feel it throb beneath his hand, so he squeezed it gently before stroking it along with each and every thrust he did, trying to maximize the amount of pleasure that the other could take in one turn.

"B-Byakua!" Renji gasped. His head thrashed from side to side as the man both moved faster and grasped his sensitive organ at the same time. He couldn't really control his voice anymore—and he began to moan louder and louder—so loud that everyone in the entire seratai probably heard him; and he didn't even care.

"R-Renji…" The noble moved closer as he went in as deep as he could. He felt the familiar tightening in his gut as he drew closer with each thrust, and by the feel of the length in his hand, he could tell Renji was climbing his high to release as well. Moaning, he bent forward and pressed his lips to the others' as he spoke and moved as quickly as he possibly could. "S-Suki, Renji.. Cum… C-Cum for me…"

Blushing at the words the other spoke, he let out a whimper and nodded his head. "S-Suki desu, B-Bya..K-Kuya.. Suki… A-And..I…I…" He moaned louder as his back arched off the desk. Arms and hole tightening around the other, he came with a cry of his lovers' name as his eyes closed tightly and tattooed brows furrowed. Moaning, he could hear the distant sounds as Byakuya released as well, and he was met with that odd—yet pleasurable feeling of being filled as the warm seed of the other entered his backside.

"R-Renji…" Byakuya panted as he leaned over the other. He continued to stare down at Renji as they both came down from their high together. His foot, slowly slipped from the chair, pushing the object away by accident, making both of Renji's legs drop as well. Leaning over the man as he tried to catch his breath, he laid his chest against the other, and fed Renji deep, sensual kisses as they calmed themselves.

Looking up slightly, through lidded eyes, Renji panted. A crooked, slightly goofy grin spread across his face as he felt the others' seed slide down his legs and shifted, giving Byakuya the sign. He watched as the man nodded and slowly removed himself, and the red head let out a hum as he shifted back against the desk. "Tha' felt good.. Right.. Taicho?"

"H-Hai.." Byakuya nodded as he stood, and reached into the desk drawer. Pulling out a small thing of tissues, he began to clean the others' legs slowly. "F-Forgive me for that being so rushed, I—"

"I-Its fine, Byakuya." Renji let out a small chuckle as he sat up and watched. "As long as it felt good that's all that matters, right?"

"I suppose…" Byakuya looked at the other curiously as he disposed of the Kleenex. Moving towards their clothes, he picked up the bundle and set them beside the red head on the desk as he sorted through them. Finding his own, he started to clothe himself, glancing at the other slightly as a curious look, hinted in the others' eyes, catching his own gaze. "Is something the matter, Renji?"

Blinking, the fukutaicho shook his head. "Not at all, Captain." He smiled and shrugged. Pulling on his own Shihakushō, he stopped slightly and slowly tied his belt as he looked over at the other. "I'm just uh.. Wondering something, though.." He mumbled as he watched his lover carefully.

"And that is?" Byakuya raised a brow as he pulled on his gloves. Lifting his scarf from the desk, he slowly began to wove it around his neck as he adjusted his hair pieces and such, all the while still looking at the other. At the furrowing of Renji's brows however, he frowned and stepped back a bit as he gazed at Renji, curiously now and spoke. "Is it something bad?"

"O-Oh, no captain! Not at all!" Renji chuckled and waved his hands as the other asked. "I-Its nothing bad.." He mumbled as he scratched the back of his head and tightened his ponytail.

"Then for goodness sakes, what is it Abarai?" A slight huff left the noble's impatient lips as he folded his arms. He really didn't like being kept on the other side, not knowing. Moving around Renji and heading towards his desk, he could feel the others' eyes on him as he moved. He was about to sit down when the other spoke again and it caused him to blink and still for a second.

"I-I was just wondering why ya did that.. Taicho. I mean—it isn't really like you and all.. and.. A-Ah, never mind. I'm just being stupid." He chuckled sheepishly as he shrugged and sat down on his chair. Reaching into the same drawer Byakuya was in earlier, he took out the not even started work to get going on it, when it was his turn to still, mid stroke with his brush in his hand and look at the other.

"Ie.. I have a reason for doing it, Renji." Byakuya spoke calmly as he closed his eyes.

"And.. That is?" Renji blinked, now even more curious as well as confused as he stared at the older man. When Byakuya was silent for some time, he thought he wasn't going to get an answer. However, after a few minutes as he began to write, the smallest of words left the others' lips and he blushed.

"Because I love you.. It is but as simple as that."

Looking up at the other, Byakuya acted as if he hadn't even said anything. Swallowing and setting down his brush, a smile slowly formed on his lips. "Heh.. Is that so?" When he saw the others eyes glance up at him from his paper he smirked and after he spoke his last words, it was Byakuya's turn to blush.

"Maybe I'm just going ta have to get horny again then, ne?"

-END-


End file.
